Forgotten
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Kebahagiaanmu prioritasku. Selama kau bisa tersenyum. Walaupun harus membalik dunia dan menentang hukum alam, aku rela. ItaSasu brotherly dan SasuNaru. Yaoi implicit, little bit Shotacon dan Incest.


Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung Shounen-ai dan Yaoi implicit

-ItaSasu brotherly dan SasuNaru

-Little bit Shotacon dan incest

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Sumarry:

Kebahagiaanmu prioritasku. Selama kau bisa tersenyum. Walaupun harus membalik dunia dan menentang hukum alam, aku rela. ItaSasu brotherly dan SasuNaru. Yaoi implicit, little bit Shotacon dan Incest.

***

Suara teriakan kencang di kamar seberang membuat Itachi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Sulung Uchiha itu melirik jam berbentuk musang di meja. Pukul tiga pagi.

"Sasuke..." desisnya pelan. Secepatnya pemuda berambut panjang itu bangkit. Menarik pintu geser kamarnya asal saja dan berlari menuju kamar adiknya.

Mata hitam pemuda Uchiha itu menjelajahi seisi ruang yang didominasi oleh warna biru gelap yang hanya disinari oleh lampu tidur di salah satu dinding. Dan Itachi menangkap sesosok bocah kecil duduk di ranjangnya. Kedua tangan putihnya menangkup wajahnya. Punggungnya naik-turun dalam laju deru nafas yang meluncur dari mulut yang terkatup tangan.

Itachi berjalan mendekat secepatnya, sengaja membuat langkahnya terdengar sejelas mungkin di telinga si adik. Tapi objek di depannya tak menoleh. Sama sekali tak terusik.

"Sasuke," akhirnya tangan sulung Uchiha itu menyentuh bahu berbalut piyama biru gelap si bocah.

Jeda tanpa respon.

"Sasuke," Itachi berlutut di samping ranjang adiknya. Berusaha mensejajarkan wajahnya pada bocah yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Setelah satu menit tanpa tanggapan, akhirnya sepasang mata onyx di depannya terlihat ketika Itachi menyingkirkan lengan putihnya perlahan.

"Ni, niisan..." desahnya parau.

Sembab antara kurang tidur, jejak air mata dan ketakutan yang jelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap pipi porselen tanpa cela adiknya.

Kepala berambut spike itu membuat gerakan ambigu antara menggeleng dan mengangguk.

"Kemarilah," Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik si adik dalam pelukan.

Bocah itu ragu-ragu, antara niat dan tidak menanggapi rangkulan yang diterimanya.

Dengan sekali sentak sulung Uchiha itu menarik adiknya dalam pangkuannya. Mengeliminasi jarak yang terbentang. Berusaha memberikan kenyamanan untuk menenangkan badan kecil yang bergetar dipelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Itachi mengusap rambut mencuat adiknya. Dapat dirasakannya Sasuke bergelung ketakutan di dadanya. Tangan pucat adiknya mencengkram piyamanya erat-erat.

Badan sang kakak berputar sedikit ketika tangannya menggapai segelas air di meja.

"Minum dulu,"

Si bocah mengangguk lemah, tersedak sedikit dalam keterburu-buruannya menelan air yang dia teguk asal saja.

"Kau mimpi apa?" tanya Itachi ketika nafas adiknya mulai normal setelah jeda beberapa menit.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya gerakan menggeleng dari kepala berambut spike yang masih terbenam di dadanya.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau ingat saja,"

"Tidak tahu," suara kecil dan serak si adik mengalun teredam dibalik dekapannya, "hanya ada suara menyeramkan yang membuat pusing dan rasa sakit di sini," tangan porselen itu menunjuk ke dadanya sendiri.

Deg!!!

Mata hitam Itachi membelalak.

'Celaka, jutsu-ku terpatahkan.'

"Sasuke," Itachi melepas pelukannya dan mendudukkan adiknya di ranjang. Sedangkan sulung Uchiha itu duduk berlutut di depan bocah yang kelihatan bingung akan gerakan tiba-tiba kakaknya.

"Tatap mataku,"

Itu adalah perintah bukan permintaan.

Mata onyx Sasuke menurut patuh tanpa curiga.

"Tsukiyomi..."

Dalam hitungan detik raut adiknya mengabur kosong, lalu tubuh kecilnya terkulai kebelakang seolah tersedot gravitasi. Itachi menangkapnya dengan sigap.

'Maaf Sasuke,'

***

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**FORGOTTEN © LOVELY LUCIFER**

***

The Story Begin

"Selamat pagi, wah wangi sekali. Itachi-nii masak apa?" seorang bocah berambut pirang berteriak dari luar, melompati jendela dapur dan berlari menghampiri Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan rutinitas paginya. Bocah itu nyaris menabrak laci yang terbuka andai saja Itachi tidak cepat-cepat menutup rapat benda itu dengan badannya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto. Hati-hati, kau bisa terluka kalau berlari dengan serampangan begitu." Itachi menepuk kepala pirang si bocah dan mengusap pipi bergarisnya, "Ini hanya omelet. Kau mau?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, kepalanya mengangguk bersemangat, dan sepertinya dia mengabaikan nasehat paginya, "Mau, mau sekali!"

"Sebentar ya, kau duduklah dulu," kata Itachi sambil menarikkan sebuah kursi kayu dari bawah meja makan. Pemuda menarik bibirnya sedikit ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia memang jarang tersenyum, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak senang pada aura keceriaan yang ditimbulkan si bocah pirang.

"Apakah kau kabur dari latihan pagi dengan Iruka-san?" tanya Itachi ketika dia beranjak dari sisi kompor untuk mengambil tiga piring dan mangkuk dari lemari di sudut.

"Hehehe," Naruto hanya menampakkan cengirannya dari atas meja, berbeda dengan posisinya yang sudah tenang, mata safir si bocah sibuk menelusuri seluruh dapur. Berhenti di ujung tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

"Teme mana? Kok tidak kelihatan,"

Itachi membalikkan badannya sehati-hati mungkin. Menggeleng tegas ketika Naruto menawarkan isyarat ingin membantunya membawakan pecah belah di tangannya. Memori tentang si bocah pirang yang menjatuhkan apa saja yang sedang dipegangnya belum lekang di ingatan Itachi.

"Masih tidur di atas, dia agak demam tadi malam, jadi pagi ini kita sa... Naruto?" pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh bingung ketika menyadari kalau objek yang sedang diajaknya bercakap-cakap sudah berlari dengan berisik menuju lantai dua.

Itachi menghela nafasnya.

'Dasar bocah,'

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu meneruskan kegiatannya mengatur sarapan pagi mereka. Menatanya di sebuah nampan besar agar mudah dibawa ke kamar adiknya.

Itachi baru saja akan memindahkan dua gelas air ke nampan, ketika teriakan melengking Naruto terdengar dari lantai dua.

"Itachi-nii, cepat kemari, Teme... Dia...,"

Gelas yang dipegangnya sukses mendarat di lantai dengan dentang kencang.

Sementara si pemuda berlari membabi-buta ke atas seolah berteleport.

"Sasuke..."

Itachi bahkan nyaris menggilas Naruto andaikan si bocah pirang itu tidak reflek melompat mundur.

"Ada apa?" Itachi menyibak selimut biru gelap adiknya, dan mata sulung Uchiha itu menemukan Sasuke menatapnya dengan tampang bingung dan mengantuk dari ranjangnya.

Tangan si sulung Uchiha meraba kening adiknya, turun ke leher, lalu mengamati wajah porselennya bahkan mengembangkan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Ada apa?" tuntutnya pada adiknya, "Apa yang sakit?"

"..." Sasuke menatap bingung, "niisan bicara apa?"

Itachi menggeram, kesadaran merasuki otaknya, lalu dengan perlahan sulung Uchiha itu membalikkan badannya untuk menatap si bocah pirang yang berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau Teme sakitkan?" Naruto sudah membela diri sebelum Itachi bertanya.

"Jadi?"

Jari si bocah pirang menunjuk ke arah tempat sampah, "Teme membuang kupon makan gratis di Ichiraku milikku dan menyobek-nyobeknya."

Itachi menghempas nafas, baru teringat kalau bagi Naruto, kupon itu bahkan lebih penting dari pada nyawanya.

"Maaf," desah si bocah pirang sambil tertunduk bersalah.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan berteriak begitu lagi, aku kira terjadi sesuatu." kata Itachi sambil menepuk kepala Naruto.

Si bocah Jinchuuriki mengangguk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke, sekali lagi pemuda Uchiha itu meraba dahi dan leher adiknya, "Masih terasa pusing?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Sudah baikan,"

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa sarapan ke sini," si sulung Uchiha itu menumpuk dua bantal dan membantu adiknya duduk, "Naruto, kau temani Sasuke ya, dan ingat, jangan bertengkar." lanjut Itachi.

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi bocah itu mengembungkan pipinya seakan protes.

Dan benar saja, baru saja Itachi sampai ke tangga kedua ketika teriakan Naruto menggema sampai ke telinganya.

"Teme... Kenapa kau membuang kupon milikku. Pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku ramen sebanyak kupon yang kau buang!!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, pertengkaran rutin. Tapi mau tidak mau pemuda itu tersenyum ketika suara pelan adiknya mengalun cuek.

"Urusai Dobe, aku melakukannya agar kau tidak mati muda."

***

The Danger Moving

"Kalian dengar, tetap di rumah. Tidak ada jalan-jalan ke menara Hokage, mandi di danau atau latihan menggunakan shuriken di hutan. Konoha sedang tidak aman karena beberapa ninja Oto datang menyusup. Aku ingin kalian tetap di rumah sampai aku kembali. Mengerti?" Itachi berdiri di pintu kamar Sasuke sambil memandang tegas dua bocah yang sedang saling lempar menggunakan Shuriken kertas.

"Baiklah, niisan pergi saja, kami akan baik-baik saja."

Kedutan kesal muncul di dahi si sulung Uchiha ketika dia mendengar jawaban santai adiknya.

"Aku akan meminta Iruka-san kemari seandainya malam ini aku pulang terlambat. Dan Naruto, kau akan tinggal di sini sampai keadaan Konoha stabil." kata pemuda Uchiha yang sudah memakai seragam kapten Anbu-nya itu.

"Eh... Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ingat pesanku."

Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, Itachi menghilang dari pandangan.

"Fuuuh, kenapa aku harus tinggal denganmu, Teme, padahal aku bisa dititipkan pada Iruka-san 'kan?!" Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Kau kira aku suka tinggal denganmu, Dobe?" cela Sasuke dengan nada paling menghina yang bisa dia keluarkan, "Iruka-san mungkin tidak keberatan. Tapi aku yakin Kakashi-san yang tidak terima. Baka Dobe!"

"Aku bukan Dobe, jangan panggil aku begitu," teriak Naruto kencang, shuriken kertasnya teracung seolah senjata itu sungguhan dan benar-benar dapat melukai bocah di depannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertingkah seperti Dobe, tapi..."

Dan pekikan Naruto selanjutnya membuka pertengkaran baru mereka.

***

Speculate

"Ada apa? Apa yang dicari ninja Oto di Konoha?" Itachi bertanya pada seorang Anbu di sampingnya ketika mereka memeriksa keadaan di sekitar gerbang desa.

"Aku tidak begitu mendengar detilnya, Taichou, tapi menurut Kakashi, Orochimaru menginginkan seorang shinobi Konoha untuknya," kata Anbu itu sambil merapikan pelindung kepalanya.

Mata hitam si pemuda Uchiha membelalak. Andai saja wajahnya sedang tidak ditutupi topeng, Anbu di sebelahnya pasti bisa melihat perubahan mimiknya yang jelas.

"Aku akan memeriksa daerah sekitar hutan, kau urus sebelah sini," kata Itachi, dan dia lenyap diiringi anggukan si Anbu.

Itachi melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain

'Menginginkan seorang shinobi Konoha?' kalimat Anbu tadi terngiang lagi di kepalanya.

Otak si pemuda Uchiha berputar cepat. Dan tanpa berhenti untuk merenungkannya lebih jauh, Itachi membatalkan niatnya memeriksa hutan. Alih-alih ke sana, si kapten Anbu malah melompat menuju menara Hokage ke pusat kota.

Dengan sekali gerakan mulus, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah memasuki Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi membungkuk pada seorang lelaki berumur setengah abad lebih yang sedang duduk di belakang mejanya.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, aku sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan datang menemuiku setelah mendengar kabar tentang penyusupan Orochimaru," kata Sarutobi si Hokage ketiga sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sang kapten Anbu.

"Jadi isu itu benar, Hokage-sama?"

"Bukan isu, Itachi-kun, Orochimaru benar-benar berada di sini."

"Dan dia menginginkan..."

"Menginginkan kau. Dia datang untuk mengambilmu."

Si pemuda Uchiha menghempaskan nafasnya bosan, "Aku sudah pernah menolaknya, Sarutobi-sama, dan seharusnya dia tahu kalau aku tidak mudah berubah pikiran."

"Sayangnya Orochimaru pun memiliki kekerasan kepala yang sama denganmu. Dia muridku, aku mengenalnya sebaik dia mengenal dirinya sendiri." kata Hokage ketiga dengan senyum menyesal.

Itachi diam.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berhati-hati, tetap waspada. Kau tahu, Orochimaru akan menghalalkan segala cara demi mencapai tujuannya."

***

Love Inside

"Tadaima," Itachi berucap pelan ketika dia membuka grendel kunci Uchiha mansion dan menjejakkan kaki ke rumahnya.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Hampir tengah malam. Sudah dipastikan kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidur sejak tadi.

Si kapten Anbu sudah akan naik ke kamarnya ketika melalui sudut matanya pemuda itu melihat siluet pergerakan di ruang tengah.

"Sasuke, kau belum tidur?" tanya si sulung Uchiha ketika dia mencapai sosok yang duduk sambil menekuk lututnya di dekat gundukan orange kuning yang berbalut selimut biru gelap.

Kepala spike adiknya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak sedang menungguku 'kan?" Itachi bertanya lagi sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah adiknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pulang larut, dan selama ini Sasuke belum pernah terjaga menunggunya.

Dan tangan kecil adiknya menunjuk ke gundukan orange kuning berbalut raven di depannya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi khas Uchiha-nya tidak berubah, tapi mata onyx-nya jelas-jelas menggambarkan penyesalan.

"Naruto? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Itachi setelah menyadari kalau gundukan oranye kuning dan raven yang ditujuk adiknya adalah Naruto yang terlelap tidur.

"Kami bertengkar, dan dia tak mau tidur denganku."

Alis si sulung Uchiha naik sedikit tanda tidak mengerti.

"Dia marah dan langsung berbaring di sini tanpa mau mendengarkan kata-kataku." Sasuke menghempas nafasnya sengit, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengangkatnya ke atas. Tapi dia berat sekali. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memakan ramen itu. Tapi dia tidak mau dengar. Baka Dobe!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama berapi-apinya.

Mau tak mau Itachi tersenyum, "Kalau kau suka padanya, tunjukkanlah dengan cara yang manis. Jangan mengajaknya bertengkar terus." kata si sulung sambil menepuk kepala adiknya.

"Niisan, i..ini tidak seperti itu, kami..."

Itachi memasang tampang yang terlalu pengertian, membuat Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo naik, kalian bisa masuk angin kalau tidur di sini," lanjut Itachi sambil mengangkat Naruto dan memberi tanda pada adiknya untuk berjalan duluan ke kamarnya.

"Ta...tapi aku tidak menyukainya loh," si bocah berdiri, mulai menaiki tangga masih sambil menghadap kakaknya.

"Hn, perhatikan jalanmu,"

***

Remember

"Kalian dengar, tetap di rumah. Tidak ada jalan-jalan ke menara Hokage, mandi di danau atau latihan menggunakan shuriken di hutan. Konoha masih tidak aman karena beberapa ninja Oto berkeliaran. Aku ingin kalian tetap di rumah sampai aku kembali. Mengerti?" tegas Itachi ketika dia berdiri di depan adiknya dan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Niisan, kau sudah mengatakan itu selama tiga kali dalam tiga hari ini." desah Sasuke dengan nada bosan sambil mengaduk nasi karenya.

"Benar, lagipula ninja Otogakure tidak ada urusannya dengan kami." Naruto ikut mendesah dengan nada malas.

Itachi memijat dahinya, kedatangan Orochimaru dan kelakuan adiknya serta si bocah Kyuubi membuat stressnya bertambah parah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Kunci pintu dan jangan bertengkar."

Dan Itachi lenyap diiringi lambaian tidak niat dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jadi main apa kita?" tanya si bocah pirang semangat.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Temeeee..." rengek Naruto memprotes.

"Urusai! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya makan dan main?"

Si bocah pirang menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, aku benci kau. Benci, benci, benci..."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke ketika dia berdiri dan membawa piringnya ke tempat pencucian.

"Aku belum selesai, Teme..."

"Kau yang cuci piring, ingat kalau pecah kuikat kau di gudang agar kau dimakan hantu,"

"Aku benci kau..!"

lemparan sendok dan sumpit dengan mudah dihindari si bungsu Uchiha ketika dia ngeloyor santai ke ruang tengah.

***

Caught In The Middle

"Tadaima," Itachi berucap pelan ketika dia kembali membuka grendel kunci Uchiha mansion dan menjejakkan kaki ke rumahnya.

Hari ketiga, dan pemuda berambut panjang itu sudah belajar untuk memeriksa ruang tengah terlebih dahulu sebelum naik ke kamarnya. Dan benar saja, untuk ketiga kalinya terlihat gundukan orange kuning di lantai, bergelung seperti kucing pirang yang sedang tidur.

Itachi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Mata hitam pemuda itu memandang berkeliling. Ada yang aneh. Naruto tergeletak di lantai tanpa selimut Sasuke, dan sejauh matanya memandang tak dilihatnya adiknya di manapun.

Sepelan mungkin si pemuda Uchiha mengangkat Naruto, tapi keanehan di wajah si bocah pirang menyalurkan perasaan aneh di diri Itachi.

Setengah tergesa si kapten Anbu membawa Naruto ke bawah sinar lampu. Dan kecurigaannya terjawab ketika terpeta memar yang jelas di pipi dan dahi bocah di pangkuannya, tak hanya itu, bibir dan tangan kanan Naruto juga robek dan berdarah.

Dengan panik Itachi mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya, mencoba mencari petunjuk di mana adiknya berada. Tapi nihil. Tak dirasakannya keberadaan manusia lain di rumah ini kecuali dirinya dan Naruto.

"Naruto, bertahanlah." pemuda Uchiha itu membaringkan bocah di pangkuannya ke kursi terdekat. Dengan perlahan dan sehati-hati mungkin dia mengalirkan chakra ke luka Naruto. Itachi memang bukan seorang ninja medis, tapi dia cukup memahami pengobatan bagi pertolongan pertama seperti ini.

Setelah lima menit yang menyiksa jantung Itachi, akhirnya mata blue safir Naruto terbuka.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa? Mana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi mendesak.

Dan kepala pirang Naruto menggeleng, bulir air mata mengalir di pipi bergarisnya, "Beberapa orang mendobrak pintu. Mereka memukuli kami dan bertanya di mana niisan. Sasuke berusaha melawan dan melindungiku. Tapi mereka membawa Sasuke pergi."

Itachi memeluk si bocah dan membiarkan dia menangis di seragam Anbu-nya.

Sepelan mungkin, seakan tidak ingin Naruto terusik, tangan si pemuda Uchiha membentuk segel dan memunculkan beberapa gagak yang langsung berhamburan ke luar rumah.

Masih sambil memeluk Naruto, Itachi berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Matanya membelalak sedikit ketika melihat beberapa kursi terguling dan meja kayunya patah tak berbentuk.

Seakan menonton tayangan ulang, Itachi dapat membayangkan adiknya melawan dengan gagah, berdiri di depan Naruto untuk melindunginya, dan itu bukan asumsi baik jika yang mereka hadapi adalah Ninja Otogakure.

"Minumlah." kata Itachi pelan ketika dia mengulurkan segelas air pada si bocah Kyuubi yang masih terisak, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Kau tetaplah di sana sampai Iruka-san atau aku menjemputmu. Mengerti?"

Naruto tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng, alih-alih menjawab, bocah pirang itu malah balas bertanya, "Itachi-nii mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan mencari Sasuke,"

Sesuatu yang hangat mengenggam lengan Itachi ketika Naruto menarik diri untuk menatap mata hitamnya, "Aku ingin ikut..!" katanya penuh tekad.

Itachi dapat merasakan pengaruh Kyuubi di balik sepasang Safir yang dia tatap.

Jeda sesaat.

Si pemuda Uchiha menggeleng tegas, "Dengar aku Naruto, kalau Sasuke berusaha melindungimu, kau pikir dia akan senang jika melihatmu mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan ikut aku untuk menyelamatkannya??"

"Tapi.."

"Maaf, Naruto," kata Itachi ketika tangannya memukul tekuk si bocah pirang dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

***

Sacrifice

"Aku Itachi Uchiha, datang untuk menemui Orochimaru," kata Itachi pada lima orang ninja Otogakure di depannya.

Dia sedang berada di salah satu hutan di kaki bukit, jauh dari pusat kota. Bukannya sebelumnya Itachi sudah mengetahui kalau para ninja Oto bersembunyi di sini. Dia sudah pernah memerintahkan bawahannya untuk memeriksa daerah ini. Tapi tidak ditemukan hal yang mencurigakan. Itachi hanya yakin kalau setelah membawa pergi Sasuke, Orochimaru pasti berada di sini. Targetnya adalah Itachi, dan Orochimaru hanya meminta Itachi menukar dirinya demi keselamatan adiknya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga bocah Uchiha," seorang Kunoichi yang dikenal Itachi sebagai Tayuya mendelik menghina.

Sharigan milik Itachi aktif, memandang kelima ninja Otogakure di depannya tanpa takut.

"Aku heran bagaimana Orochimaru-sama bisa menyukai bocah ini. Baiklah dia memang tampan, tapi Kabuto, Kimimaro dan kita juga tak kalah menarikkan?" lanjut Tayuya sambil mengelilingi Itachi dan mengetuk-ngetukkan serulingnya di bahu si pemuda Uchiha.

"Tutup mulutmu, perempuan. Haku kunci dia. Orochimaru-sama tidak akan suka kalau kita menahan kesukaannya lebih lama." geram Sakon kasar, dia tidak memperdulikan Tayuya yang mendadak meradang dan nyaris menyerangnya dengan jutsunya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, tanpa peringatan, jarum es Haku menghujam badan Itachi. Membuatnya nyaris roboh andai saja dia tidak memiliki darah Uchiha. Itachi merasa sharigan-nya menghilang dan pandangannya kabur.

"Hisap sampai habis Chakranya," perintah Sakon entah pada siapa.

Itachi ambruk, dia bahkan tidak yakin mampu menggerakkan seujung jaripun.

"Maaf bocah, bukan bermaksud tidak adil padamu. Tapi kami menghargai nyawa Orochimaru-sama beribu kali lipat dari pada nyawamu." kata Haku sambil melempar Itachi masuk ke dalam tenda sebelum terlebih dahulu mengikat kedua tangannya dan menghajar si pemuda Uchiha tepat di perut.

***

Darkness

Itachi mengerjapkan mata hitamnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tenda yang remang-remang. Tanah yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Dan pemuda Uchiha itu memberi waktu agar badannya berhenti bergetar dan terkumpul sedikit kekuatan untuk bangkit.

Tak lama, Itachi berhasil berdiri, walaupun roboh beberapa kali dan pemuda itu merasa nyawanya seakan tercabut. Tapi gundukan berwarna biru gelap di tengah ruangan membuat pemuda itu tak was-was.

Itachi berlari cepat menghampirinya, mengidahkan nyeri di perutnya, atau kenyataan kalau dia kehabisan Chakra.

Benar saja. Adiknya tergeletak di sana. Tidak tampak terluka separah Naruto. Hanya sedikit lebam di sudut bibirnya, mengganggu kesempurnaan wajah porselennya.

"Niisan," desahnya parau. Tangan putihnya bergerak lemah dan mata onyx-nya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi, tangannya bergerak sia-sia untuk melepaskan tali yang mengiris pergelangan tangannya, berusaha paling tidak sekedar menyentuh adiknya dan memberikan penegasan rasa aman.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab, membuat kekhawatiran Itachi meningkat berkali lipat.

"Sasuke," si kakak kembali memanggil adiknya dengan suara yang lebih keras dan mendesak.

Akhirnya dalam gerakan pelan kepala berambut raven itu mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa." gumamnya, "Naruto? Bagaimana dia?"

Itachi menghempas nafas lega, jika adiknya masih memikirkan rival sekaligus teman yang disukainya, artinya dia tak mendapat perlakuan buruk seperti yang sempat ditakutkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia su..." kalimat si sulung terhenti ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lengannya dan menariknya menjauh dari Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak enak Itachi menoleh, dan di belakangnya terlihat Orochimaru yang menyeringai senang. Lidahnya yang panjang dan berlendir terjulur di sekeliling bibirnya, sukses membuat Itachi bergidik.

"Lepaskan adikku," bentak si pemuda Uchiha.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" desis si Sanin ular sambil menyusuri leher jenjang Itachi dengan jari pucatnya, "Kau bersedia bertukar tempat dengannya?"

"Niisan," Itachi dapat mendengar panggilan ketakutan adiknya ketika Orochimaru menyeringai dan menarik sejumput rambut si kapten Anbu lalu menciumnya.

Itachi diam, mencoba tanpa kata untuk meminta adiknya menutup matanya saja. Dia berusaha sabar dan tidak melayangkan kakinya ke perut Okama menjijikkan di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau begitu menyayanginya dan akan melakukan apa saja demi dia." cela Orochimaru sambil menganggukkan kepala ke arah Sasuke, "Benarkan _niisan_?" lanjutnya, menirukan suara adiknya dengan sangat mirip.

Si pemuda Uchiha dapat mendengar Sasuke bergumam, 'Jangan,' ketika si Sanin ular menyusrukkan hidungnya dengan berani ke leher Itachi dan menghirup aromanya.

Tak hanya itu, jemari pucatnya yang dingin juga mulai menjelajah ke dada Itachi dan melepaskan pelindung Anbunya. Lalu pelan-pelan tangannya berpindah, dan merayap ke balik kaus hitam si pemuda Uchiha dan meluncur turun makin ke bawah.

Napasnya yang dingin menyapu pipi Itachi, lalu menyusul lidahnya yang berlendir menjilat dengan lancang ke bagian manapun yang bisa dicapainya.

Itachi memejamkan matanya, berusaha menulikan diri dari gumaman ketakutan adiknya, tapi kesabaran pemuda Uchiha itu ternyata sudah mencapai batas. Sikutan kencang menghantam muka pucat Orochimaru yang sedang berjongkok untuk menjilat pusarnya. Selanjutnya kepulan asap membumbung saat si Sanin ular menghilang dan muncul di depan sana, merayap di atas Sasuke yang menjerit kaget.

"Tidak," Mata hitam Itachi membelalak, udara terasa menghilang dari sekitarnya, membuatnya merasa pengap dan tak berpijak di bumi, "Menjauh dari adikku," teriaknya sekuat suaranya. Kaki pemuda itu menendang ke manapun bagian dari Orochimaru yang bisa di capainya. Tapi sia-sia, karena dalam sekali lambaian tangan pucat si Sanin, Itachi sudah menabrak dinding di belakangnya dan terkunci di sana, terbelit oleh ular besar yang membuatnya mati rasa.

"Jangan lakukan itu, menjauh... Kubilang..."

"Lihatlah Itachi, saksikan bagaimana aku membalasmu. Menangislah, menyumpahlah, keluarkan air mata darah," Orochimaru memotong teriakan si pemuda Uchiha ketika dia merobek kaos biru Sasuke dan menyelusuri dada si bocah dengan lidahnya.

Itachi membelalak, dapat dilihatnya Sasuke menggeleng, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata onyx-nya.

"Jangan, tolong, aku akan melakukan apa saja, sungguh..." mohon Itachi ketika tangan pucat si Sanin ular bergerak perlahan untuk melepas selubung terakhir dari badan Sasuke.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Terlambat. Aku bukan seorang pemaaf,"

Dan Itachi hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sekeras mungkin saat Sasuke menjerit ketika si Sanin ular menindihnya.

***

Heal

"Itachi,"

Satu panggilan dan tepukan di bahu menyadarkan si pemuda Uchiha dari lamunannya.

Mata hitamnya melirik sedikit, tapi hanya sebentar, karena saat berikutnya dia sudah kembali berkonsentrasi memandangi sosok bocah yang terbaring di depannya.

Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Sasuke sudah diberi pertolongan pertama dan dinyatakan baik-baik saja. Tapi Itachi berharap adiknya tidak akan membuka mata. Tidak untuk saat ini. Tidak untuk menyadarkannya kalau dia adalah seorang kakak yang telah gagal melindungi satu-satunya orang yang ditinggalkan ayah dan ibunya.

"Itachi,"

Sosok yang tadi menepuk bahunya bersuara lagi. Kali ini terdengar deritan kayu ketika orang itu menggeser bangku dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang Sasuke. Hokage-sama sudah memerintahkan beberapa Anbu dan Jounin untuk..."

"Keluarlah Kakashi," akhirnya si pemuda Uchiha bersuara juga.

"Aku hanya..."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun,"

Kakashi menghela nafas. Lalu dia mengangguk, tapi sebelum pemuda bermasker itu keluar dia menepuk pundak Itachi sekali lagi, "Naruto ada di luar, dia berkali-kali mencoba masuk, tapi Iruka melarangnya. Jadi..."

Dan mata hitam Itachi mengadah, menatap ke arah pintu di mana tersembul kepala pirang yang menatap khawatir, mata safirnya merah, dan sesekali isakan pelannya bergaung.

Satu deritan kayu mengiringi Itachi ketika pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Masuklah," kata pemuda Uchiha itu pelan sambil mengangkat si bocah pirang.

"Itachi-nii, hiks, Teme..." dan Naruto memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Lukamu bagaimana?" tanya Itachi ketika pemuda itu mendudukkan si bocah pirang di samping adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuubi sudah menyembuhkannya," Naruto mengacungkan lengannya yang sudah sembuh total.

Itachi mengusap kepala pirangnya ketika si bocah ketika dia berbalik untuk memeluk Sasuke.

"Teme... Bangun, hiks. " isaknya lagi. Naruto menggenggam tangan pucat si bungsu Uchiha dan menempelkannya pada pipi bergarisnya yang tergenang air mata. "Kalau kau bangun aku berjanji tidak akan mengajakmu bertengkar, hiks. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kesal. Aku akan mendengarkan semua perkatamu. Sungguh,"

Itachi mengusap kepalanya. Dia pusing, frustasi, lelah, marah, dan kecewa. Dunia begitu tak adil padanya

***

The Story Need Ending With or Without Perfect Plan

Tengah malam, rumah sakit sepi, hanya ada dua ninja medis yang mengobrol di area resepsionis. Malam tenang, yang menyelimuti seluruh Konoha dalam mimpi. Tapi kesunyian malam tak membuai seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk dengan jari bertaut. Mata merahnya menyala-nyala di dalam kegelapan, mengutuki semua hal di dunia yang membuat adiknya menderita.

"Aggh," lenguhan menyadarkan si pemuda Uchiha. Dengan tatapan kosong dia melihat jari adiknya yang bertaut dengan Naruto yang tertidur, bergerak.

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap kepala raven bocah di depannya.

Dan sepasang onyx terbuka, merah bukan karena Sharingan, tapi terluka. Dan tangan putih itu melepaskan genggaman tan dari tautannya. Takut, merasa tak pantas, dia kotor.

Itachi tidak pernah merasa tersakiti lebih dari ini seumur hidupnya.

"Sasuke, lihat aku"

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Lihat aku,"

Bibirnya mendekat, Sharingannya menyala-nyala, sepasang deru nafas bersatu dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Lalu dua merah muda beradu, naik-turun. Mengacuhkan onyx yang tergenang air mata. Dan selubung putih dan hitam lepas dari badan mereka ketika Itachi merayap ke atas adiknya.

"Ingat aku yang melakukan ini, tanamkan di otakmu, aku yang menghancurkanmu. Benci aku, kutuk aku, sumpahi aku. Lalu lupakan semuanya."

Sepasang onyx hanya menatap tanpa tanggapan.

"Tsukiyomi,"

***

Promises

Kebahagiaanmu prioritasku. Selama kau bisa tersenyum. Walaupun harus membalik dunia dan menentang hukum alam, aku rela. Kalaupun aku harus menanamkan ingatan lain di otakmu, tak mengapa, karena kau satu-satunya hartaku.

Di hadapan Tuhan, Dewa, atau siapapun yang penguasa dunia ini, aku bersumpah. Tunggulah Orochimaru, kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini pada adikku. Akan kubunuh kau, kucincang hingga sejuta serpihan, kubakar hingga tulangmu hancur. Sampai tak ada lagi kekuatan yang mampu menghidupkanmu.

***

Over

"Teme~ kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn,"

"Syukurlah, aku khawatir sekali. Berjanjilah, kita akan terus bersama selamanya, sampai tua. Itachi-nii juga,"

"Apakah itu ajakan untuk menikah?"

"Temeeee, aku serius...."

"Hn,"

***

Fin

***

Last Author's Note:

Walaupun ada adegan lemon terselubung, ItaSasu di sini hanya brotherly love, bukan hard incest, saia tidak bermaksud menistakan hubungan mereka *digeplak, padahal doyan incest*

ini cerita lama, seharusnya lebih panjang dan berchapter, tapi saia sudah merasa tak mendapat feelnya dari awal, jadi setelah meng'cut sana-sini dan melompat scene, akhirnya jadi begini.

Review if you don't mind.


End file.
